It Was So Beautiful - Versi Bahasa Indonesia
by Zethsuo Rakku
Summary: Itu foto yang sangat bagus, sampai-sampai aku merasa sakit dibuatnya.


**It was so beautiful**

"Kakashi?"

Seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku mendengarnya. Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dulu suara itu selalu memanggilku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tetapi tidak lagi. Dadaku sesak. Aku tidak ingin memandangnya.

Meski begitu, aku berbalik. "Sakura. Hai."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Wajahnya sungguh cantik. Rambut pirangnya yang kemerahjambuan, sekarang sedikit lebih gelap karena terkena cahaya kemerahan lampu dekorasi bandara. Dulu aku sering menatap matanya, saat hidup masih sangat sederhana. Saat dia berarti dunia bagiku. Aku ingin melihat matanya lagi. Sekarang aku tidak bisa.

Aku mengangkat bahuku sekenanya. "Baik. Seperti yang kau lihat."

Dan kami tersenyum. Tapi itu bukan senyum yang ingin kulihat di wajahnya lagi. Itu bukan senyum yang dulu sering diberikannya padaku. Sebagaimana senyum yang tidak akan pernah kuberikan padanya lagi seperti dulu. Kami tersenyum palsu.

"Bagaimana dengamu? Kau sudah menjadi dokter rupanya."

Dia terkejut. "Kau sudah tahu?"

"Siapa lagi yang tidak tahu? Aku melihat wawancara stasiun TV lokal yang kau lakukan di youtube. Kerja bagus, Dokter."

"Kau melihatnya? Ya Tuhan." Dia terlihat benar-benar terkejut.

"Apa? Kau tidak senang?"

"Itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawab seorang dokter, kan?" Dia berkata dengan ringan.

"Aku serius. Tidak semua dokter akan melakukan apa yang kau lakukan saat itu, kau tahu. Mereka pikir dia sudah meninggal di tempat, tapi kau bersi keras kalau dia masih hidup. Kau menyelamatkan hidupnya."

"Ugh. Mereka menyeretku begitu saja setelah aku melakukan operasi darurat di tengah jalan, dengan darah yang masih menempel di bjuku. Dan rambutku yang tidak tertata sama sekali. Aku benar-benar berantakan. Memalukan sekali."

"Kau terlihat cantik, teanang saja." Mudah sekali untuk mengatakannya.

"Oh. Umm … terimakasih." Dia merona. Tanpa kusengaja aku memandang matanya. Rasanya sakit. Jadi aku memalingkan pandanganku. Saat itulah aku melihat sesuatu di jarinya.

Rasanya sungguh sakit.

Dulu dia milikku. Dia milikku seutuhnya. Tangannya adalah milikku untuk kugenggam. Matanya adalah milikku untuk kupandang. Hatinya adalah milikku untuk kubahagiakan.

Kami bertemu dulu sekali. Seorang gadis kecil berusia dua belas tahunan di hamparan ladang gandum, mengikuti dua bocah laki-laki yang berlarian dengan layang-layang mereka. Aku mengambil foto mereka saat itu, tanpa kutahu kalau foto itu akan menjadikanku pemenang kontes fotografi setahun kemudian.

Kemudian aku berteriak memanggil mereka.

Aku ingin berfoto bersama mereka. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menentukan posisi yang mereka inginkan dalam foto tersebut. Bocah laki-laki berambut pirang itu bernama Naruto, anak yang sangat ceria, dengan senyum yang sangat lebar di wajahnya. Tetapi dia terlihat kesal saat aku mengambil foto itu. Bocah yang satunya bernama Sasuke, dengan rambut hitamnya dan wajah yang tidak senang, dia benar-benar terlihat berbeda dengan Naruto. Mereka berdua terus bertengkar saat itu, tetapi Sasuke tersenyum saat Naruto tersandung dan jatuh di hadapannya. Aku akan percaya kalau seseorang berkata mereka adalah kakak beradik, tanpa menyebutkan kalau mereka terlihat tidak mirip sama sekali.

Dan satu-satunya gadis di antara mereka, dengan rambut pirang yang kemerahjambuan dan mata sehijau daun pepohonan yang terkena sinar matahari pagi, bernama Sakura. Dia memarahi Naruto yang melakukan hal-hal bodoh dan memandang Sasuke dengan penuh rasa kagum. Aku mengambil fotonya, saat dia memalingkan pandangannya dan kedua bocah laki-laki itu sibuk dengan layang-layang mereka.

Kami berkumpul di sana sampai matahari terbenam dan langit malam bercahaya dengan bintang-bintang.

Lalu kita berpisah di jalan. Mereka pulang ke rumah dan aku kembali ke mobilku, dengan kamera tertata rapi di tas gendongku, siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan panjangku melintasi hamparan ladang di depanku, dan menangkap setiap keindahan yang ada.

Kami bertemu lagi saat aku selesai memberikan seminar mengenai fotografi di daerah itu. Aku baru saja akan meninggalkan lapangan parkir di sana saat aku melihat mereka melewati jalan di depanku. Kali ini ada seorang remaja lain yang bersama mereka. Dia terlihat sangat pucat dan tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, lebih parah daripada Sasuke, kecuali saat dia tersenyum dengan aneh. Mereka memanggilnya Sai.

Aku memberitahu mereka tentang foto yang kuambil saat itu. Foto itu membuatku menang kontes fotografi, jadi kukatakan kalau aku akan mentraktir mereka makan malam. Sakura tersenyum dengan sopan saat Sasuke terang-terangan menolak dan Naruto hampir berteriak kalau dia tahu restoran ramen terbaik di dunia. Sai memaksa untuk ikut. Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menyuruh mereka segera masuk ke mobil.

Mereka bercerita tentang mimpi-mimpi mereka. Tentang Naruto yang ingin mengambil alih semua ladang yang ada di daerah ini. Tentang Sasuke yang, mengejutkannya, hanya ingin tinggal di dini bersama dengn keluarganya, karena kakaknya pergi meninggalkan mereka semua untuk meraih mimpinya. Tentang Sakura yang ingin menjadi dokter dan menyelamatkan banyak orang. Tentang Sai yang ingin membuat buku gambar anak-anak.

Tetapi, pertemuan ketigalah yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada Sakura.

Malam itu, dalam gemerlapnya cahaya lampu-lampu jalanan yang ramai dan bangunan yang menjulang tinggi, bermil-mil jauhnya dari kota kecilnya, aku menangkapnya dalam lensaku. Melihatnya membuat napasku terhenti.

Lalu aku memanggilnya, kami berjalan mendekat dan hanya berdiri di sana. Dia bercerita kalau dia sedang kuliah di salah satu universitas di kota ini. Dia akan menjadi dokter sungguhan dalam beberapa tahun kemudian. Dia tidak tahu kalau aku tinggal di sin. Dia berkata kalau akan menyapaku lebih awal kalau saja dia tahu aku ada di sini.

Kami akhirnya mengunjungi kafe di sekitar blok itu, berbicara tentang kehidupan di kota besar yang jauh berbeda dengan keadaan kota kecilnya yang penuh ladang, tentang karir fotografiku dn proyek yang belum pernah kuceritakan pada siapa pun, tentang Naruto yang berhenti kuliah dan mengambil alih ladang milik ayahnya, tentang Sasuke yang menjadi laki-laki paling populer di kampusnya dan sudah muak dengan coklat yang didapatkannya hampir setiap minggu dari penggemarnya, tentang laki-laki lain yang tidak terlalu kuingat, kecuali senyuman anehnya. Kami saling bertukar nomor telepon malam itu.

Kami tidak bertemu selama beberapa bulan kemudian. Aku pergi jauh, berjalan-jalan ke negara lain, mengambil foto kejadian-kejadian menakjubkan yang ingin kuperlihatkan pada dunia.

Dan ketika kami bertemu lagi, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari kedua matanya.

Kemudian, aku pergi ke sisi lain dunia, tidak bertemu dengannya sampai bulan lainnya, terkadang dia muncul di pikiranku. Terkadang namanya muncul di layar telepon genggamku.

Saat aku kembali, kami bertemu lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi. Sampai kita bertemu hampir setiap harinya. Di taman. Di sebuah kafe. Di perpustakaan kota. Bertemu dengannya menjadi sebuah kebutuhan saat pesan-pesan yang saling kami kirim tidak lagi cukup.

Sampai tibalah libur musim panasnya. Dia tidak pulang ke rumah seperti yang selalu dilakukannya. Dia berkata tentang proyek kecil yang dilakukannya dengan profesornya atau apa, aku tidak terlalu ingat.

Tetapi aku mengajaknya untuk ikut mengunjungi beberapa tempat di negara bagian sekitar. Dia setuju. Jadi, kami mengendarai mobilku, menyalakan radio di setiap negara bagian yang kami lewati, dan saling mengenal satu sama lain lebih jauh. Aku mengajarinya beberapa teknik untuk mengambil foto. Dan dia mengajariku bagaimana melakukan pertolongan pertama jika saja ada kecelakaan atau ada seseorang yang terluka di jalan.

Kami memotret banyak hal. Foto kami berdua saat berkendara di jalanan. Saat kami berkemah di malam hari, dengan langit tanpa bintang tetapi banyak kunang-kunang berterbangan di sekitar. Akan anak-anak kecil yang bermain petak umpet. Akan sebuah kota tua, dengan orang-orang tuanya yang menunggu anak-anak mereka untuk pulang ke rumah. Akan senyumnya saat dia terbangun dengan sinar matahari yang memantul dari matanya.

Kami menghabiskan musim panas itu berdua.

Dan kami semakin dekat.

Dia milikku. Tangannya adalah milikku untuk kugenggam. Matanya adalah milikku untuk kupandang. Hatinya adalah milikku untuk kubahagiakan. Dia milikku seluruhnya. Sebagaimana aku adalah miliknya.

Aku tidak ingat bagaimana mulainya, tetapi aku ingat kalau kita mulai saling menjauh. Dia lulus dari universitas dan mengambil residensi di sebuah rumah sakit besar di kota. Dia tidak lagi mempunyai waktu untuk dibagi denganku. Aku melanjutkan perjalananku dan mengambil foto-foto, memulai proyekku yang selanjutnya. Aku memulainya dari kota sebelah, dan tanpa sadar, aku sudah ada di belahan dunia yang lain, sangat jauh darinya.

Aku sedang ada di kota untuk beristirahat sejenak dari proyekku saat dia memberitahuku kalau dia harus kembali ke rumah.

Butuh beberapa saat bagiku untuk menyadari kalau itu sudah berakhir sekarang. Apapun itu yang ada di antara kami berdua. Tetapi hanya butuh sekejap bagiku untuk menyadari kalau aku memang sudah mengetahuinya. Aku sudah merasakanya. Dia tidak lagi memandang mataku meski aku masih memandangnya seakan dia adalah duniaku. Dia tidak lagi tersenyum padaku, karena aku melihatnya menggigit bibirnya sendiri, mencoba menahan isak tangis yang memaksa keluar. Aku segera sadar kalau dia menangis, karena itulah dia tidak lagi memandangku.

Saat itulah dia menggenggam bajuku, menarikku, dan kami terhubung.

Ciuman pertama dan terakhirku dengannya.

Itu sudah berakhir.

Kami pulang melalui jalan yang berbeda. Namanya tidak lagi muncul di dalam telepon genggamku. Ada saat-saat ketika aku hampir menghapus nomornya dari teleponku.

Tetapi aku tidak bisa.

Aku melihatnya beberapa tahun kemudian. Tepat di depanku. Dengan senyum yang sangat palsu sampai-sampai aku ingin tertawa karenanya. Karena dia bukan lagi milikku.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?" katanya setelah keheningan di antara kami berdua.

"Seperti biasa. Kesana kesini. Mengambil foto." Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum sebisaku. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku mau mengunjungi keluargaku."

"Begitu? Ngomong-ngomong, selamat." Aku menunjuk arah tangannya. "Aku senang kau sudah menemukan seseorang."

"Te- terima kasih." Dia meremas tangannya. Kedua matanya mencariku, tetapi aku tidak ingin memandangnya. Rasanya terlalu sakit. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Apa?" Sesaat aku melamun.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan seseorang?"

Mata kami saling memandang. Aku tidak lagi bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Napasku terhenti.

Semua ingatan yang ingin kulupakan seketika kembali. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi.

Ada sebuah pemberitahuan. Penerbanganku. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi.

"Aku harus pergi."

Akhirnya aku bisa mengatakannya. Tanganku memegang tas punggungku dengan kencang. Tetapi kami masih saling memandang. Aku menginginkannya lagi. Aku ingin dia menjadi milikku lagi.

"Berhati-hatilah." Bisiknya pelan.

Sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan banyak hal. Rasanya seperti dia memintaku untuk tetap tinggal di sini. Kali ini saja. Aku ingin melakukannya.

Tetapi aku tidak bisa.

"Aku harus pergi."

Hanya itulah yang kukatakan padanya.

Bibirnya mengatup, kedua matanya memandangku dengan penuh kasih sayang sebisa mungkin. Dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Tetapi dia tersenyum.

Senyumnya terlihat lebih palsu dari pada sebelumnya. Rasanya sakit sekali melihat senyum itu di wajahnya.

Dan aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Itu menjadi jelas bagi kami saat kami pulang dengan jalan yang berbeda waktu itukalau kami tidak akan bisa terus bersama lagi. Itu menjadi jelas bagi kami saat kami melhat satu sama lain lagi setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu kalau kami tidak akan pernah bisa bersama lagi.

Karena itulah aku memalingkan tubuhku dan berjalan menjauh.

Tepat sebelum aku menyerahkan tasku untuk diperiksa, aku berbalik dan mencarinya.

Di sanalah dia.

Dia tidak lagi sendiri. Ada seorang laki-laki yang pernah kutemui bersamanya sekarang. Dulu dia bermain layang-layang bersama seorang bocah dengan senyum yang sangat lebar di hamparan ladang gandum, dia yang tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah dan keluarganya. Dia menggendong bayi kecil yang tersenyum begitu Sakura melihatnya.

Aku meraih ke dalam tasku dan mengambil kameraku.

Itu terlihat sangat indah sampai-sampai aku dibuat kesatikan karenanya.


End file.
